Say 'I love you'
by MxM's Lovers
Summary: "Y así, poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron retrocediendo hasta caer en la cama, dispuestos a demostrarse lo que acababan de afirmar en palabras." MxM - One-Shot. T por lenguaje.


Bueno aquí venimos Mako y yo, Mei, con nuestra primera historia. Hicimos un one-shot para ver que tal nos iba al momento de escribir y con los _reviews_. Así que sin más que decir les dejamos nuestra primera historia.

Esperamos les guste! Ah si…

_**Disclaimer:**_Death Note no nos pertenece (porque?! TAT) Es obra de los sensualones de Oba y Obata. Sólo tomamos prestados a sus personajes más sexys para crear cosas que sí debieron haber pasado ¬¬'

_FIC!_

* * *

**Matt**

-Más te vale que me lo devuelvas mañana en la mañana-

-Ok… pero porque la insistencia? Es sólo un libro…-

-Porque sí -

-Sabes que esa no es una razón no?-

-Y quién eres tú para decirme si mi razón vale o no?-

-Pues, supongo que alguien importante-

-Y que te hace pensar eso?-

-¿Acaso no lo soy?-

-Sólo eres un puto bastardo que me sigue a todo lado como un maldito perro faldero.-

-Ya sé que no te intereso Mello, no hace falta que lo repitas.-

Matt tiró el celular a algún rincón de su habitación. Detestaba pelear con Mello, sobre todo si no era en persona. El rubio se molestaba por cualquier cosa, eso lo tenía bien claro, pero hablar así sobre su relación… simplemente no sabía porque salían si Mello no le daba importancia a algo tan importante para él. También sabía que el rubio no era la clase de persona que expresaba sus sentimientos con facilidad pero en ese momento no pensaba en aquello. Lo único que quería hacer era darle una patada en el trasero e irse a dormir tranquilo…pero la primera no podría hacerlo. Se revolvió en su cama tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir. Pasaron 15 minutos y el pelirrojo aún no podía caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_-Estúpido Mello-_ pensó con rabia. Se hecho de espaldas, apoyó su muñeca en la frente y comenzó a pensar en él y en su estúpido, sensual y agresivo novio. Habían estado saliendo hace ya casi 3 meses. Aún recordaba lo difícil que había sido explicarle sus sentimientos después de aquel beso, su primer beso. Rió quedamente ante aquel recuerdo. Jamás pensó su querido rubio le correspondería y menos que después de eso se pusiera tan rojo. Nunca había visto tantos tonos de rojo a la vez. Al parecer Mello también sentía lo mismo y estuvo de acuerdo en ser algo más, esa había sido una de las pocas veces que el de orbes azules se había expresado tan sinceramente.

Escuchaba que su celular sonaba, ya fuera por una llamada entrante o por un mensaje nuevo. Sabía que era Mello y que para lo único que llamaba o enviaba mensajes era para decirle que era un idiota, que se molestara si quería y bla bla bla… Sonrió con amargura ante este pensamiento, le dolía. Le dolía mucho que él fuera el único interesado en la relación.

Cansado por la insistencia recogió el aparato, que por suerte no se había malogrado después del golpe, y vio en la pantalla:

_Mello_

_5 Llamadas perdidas_

_3 Mensajes nuevos_

Suspiró con algo de fastidio y regresó a su cama, celular en mano. Ya recostado, recorrió con la mirada toda su habitación. La verdad no había cambiado mucho desde que llego, hace 17 años.

Al llegar al "Wammy's House", Matt era apenas un bebé de meses de nacido. Unos años después conoció al rebelde rubio, que en aquel tiempo tenía 4 años al igual que él. Desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables. A donde iba uno, el otro iba, había incluso ocasiones en las cuales dormían en una misma habitación pues no les gustaba estar solos. Pero esa amistad se fue convirtiendo en sentimientos más fuertes y profundos con el pasar de los años y eso confundía a ambos muchachos de ya 13 años. Ninguno dijo nada por temor a no ser correspondidos, pero el destino los quería juntos, por lo que ahora lo estaban… o al menos eso pensaba Matt. Y tenía razones para creerlo, según él. Mello jamás lo rechazaba cuando lo besaba, es más, era el rubio quien se molestaba cuando se separaban por falta de aire y 5 segundos después ya lo estaba volviendo a besar apasionadamente. Otra razón era que lo habían _hecho _varias veces después de que comenzaron a salir y según recordaba Matt, Mello no ponía resistencia alguna. El rubio no negaba sus sentimientos pero tampoco los aceptaba y eso enloquecía al pelirrojo, porque le parecía que él era el único interesado en seguir adelante con esto. El tenía sus sentimientos claros y se los hacía saber a Mello en cada oportunidad que tenía, cosa que "amargaba" a su compañero. Quería que el rubio también los tuviera en claro, las cosas serían más fáciles si fuera así.

Después de cavilar tanto por fin parecía estar adentrándose al mundo de los sueños lentamente. Agradecido, cerró los ojos, listo para darse un merecido descanso cuando unos golpes, desesperados a la puerta lo hicieron, literalmente, saltar de la cama. Enojado, se paró dispuesto a golpear al que tocaba de esa manera tan escandalosa y, para variar, a las 2 a.m. Al abrirla, un muy MUY enojado Mello lo encaró, haciendo que Matt retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

-¿!Por qué no contestabas el puto teléfono!?- Gritó el de orbes azules mientras cerraba la puerta de un golpe. -¿¡Quién te crees para no contestar mis llamadas!? ¿¡Crees que eres importante!? ¡Pues no lo eres! ¡No eres nadie! ¡Nadie! ¡Eres sólo un maldito pendejo de mierda! ¡Un imbécil que no sabe nada! – Los gritos siguieron sin parar, Matt cada vez encogiéndose más en su lugar sin decir palabra alguna. Simplemente había olvidado como hablar…e incluso como respirar. Sabía lo agresivo que podía ser Mello, llegando a tal punto de dar miedo pero jamás lo había escuchado así. Eran normales las peleas y gritos por parte de él pero ahora era diferente, como si en verdad el rubio dijese lo que en verdad sentía. Y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del pelirrojo. De un momento a otro, los gritos pararon.

-M…Matt?- El pelirrojo paso por el lado del mayor hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente. No lo miraba. Se quedó parado un momento al lado de esta hasta que por fin supo que decir.

-Déjame sólo...- Con un gesto le indico que saliera de su habitación, pero el rubio no atinaba a moverse. Sus esmeraldas verdes demostraron ira y de esto modo miró a su acompañante que aún lo miraba atónito. -¡Sal de aquí!- gritó sin más, sintiendo como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro sin cesar. El rubio pasó por su lado sin decir nada, dedicándole una mirada de furia antes de salir de la habitación del menor. Y sin esperar más, Matt cerró la puerta fuertemente, haciendo que el golpe se escuchara por todo el orfanato en medio de la calmada noche.

**Mello**

El rubio había quedado estático ante la actitud de su pelirrojo amante, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Pero no, eso no se quedaría así, ¿Como se atrevía ese perro a gritarle? ¡A el!, Se las pagaría caro ¡pero un momento!... El chico estaba llorando, eso fue lo que más intrigo al ojiazul ¿Matt podía llorar? ¿Matt debía llorar? ¿Matt sabia llorar? Preguntas como esas abarcaban la mente de Mello mientras se iba camino a su habitación al otro lado del pasillo. ¡Pero claro que Matt podía llorar! Él era humano después de todo... Tal vez por cosas como esas Near siempre le ganaba en los exámenes, Era demasiado lento para pensar y... ¡UN MOMENTO! Esta no era la hora para pensar en el Albino y esperen ¿Porqué no podría pensar en eso? Después de todo no era su culpa que su "Amigo/novio" como le llamaba el estuviera enojado por quien sabe que razón.

No lo necesitaba, pensaba el ojiazul entrando a su habitación y tirándose en la cama boca abajo con pensamientos como esos mientras más aparecían en su mente sin dejarlo dormir por ejemplo: "¿Porqué Matt estaba llorando? ¿Acaso fue su culpa? ¿Le hizo algo al pelirrojo? ¿Porqué se sentía mal? ¿Porque le importaba? ¿Porqué pensaba tanto en el chico?" en medio de esto se quedo dormido al poco rato puesto que según él no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

A la mañana siguiente Mello se dirigía a la cocina para robar su chocolate mañanero como siempre lo hacía, pasando por al frente de la habitación de su "Amigo-novio" recordando como este siempre le ayudaba a robárselos, esa tarea era la que hacía él... Pero ya que, no lo necesitaba o eso pensaba el rubio ahora: "¿Quién lo necesita? Puedo hacerlo yo solo... No necesito de el ni de sus estúpidos y hermosos ojos verdes tan brillantes y... ¡AAGH! No, no... Eso no, mejor me lavo la cara" pensaba medio murmurando en medio del pasillo sin llegar a su destino final y cruzándose con Linda y sin olvidar su insulto mañanero.

-Sigo pensando que tu nombre no te queda... Deberías llamarte horrenda- Decía divertido el rubio pasando por su lado.

-Llámame como quieras rubiecita- Dijo la chica sin prestarle mayor atención y pasando de largo a lo que el rubio frunció el ceño y se fue directo a la cocina.

"Puedo hacerlo sin el... De seguro será igual de fácil que siempre, él no es importante, puedo hacerlo yo solo..." pensaba tranquilamente el rubio entrando sigilosamente a la cocina sin ser visto y

-...!

Una hora después el chico rudo se encontraba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio de Roger fingiendo escuchar su laaaaaargo discurso sin sentido alguno según el chico aún pensado en su "Amigo/novio", estaba de brazos cruzados y mal sentado en la silla por lo que el veterano volvió a reprenderlo diciendo varias cosas a las que no prestaba mayor atención el chico perdido en sus pensamientos otra vez ¿Porqué lo habían atrapado? De seguro esto no hubiera pasado si estuviera con el pelirrojo Pero... ¿Porqué pensaba otra vez en el? Ahora que recordaba, volvió a otra pregunta... ¿Porqué las pocas veces que los habían atrapado el pelirrojo se había echado la culpa? ¿El merecía eso? ¿Porque siempre lo trataba así? Según el rubio, por qué él era el perro y tenia que seguir al amo aunque... Ahora se sentía aún peor ante estos pensamientos. ¿Porque le importaba lo que hacia el menor? ¿Qué significaba ese chico para él? El nunca se habia sentido así, ¿Como lo lograba? ¿Usaría magia? seguía en sus extraños pensamientos hasta que la mano de Roger moviéndose frente a sus ojos los saco de estos, el veterano le miraba algo preocupado. El rubio nunca se comportaba así, y lo que lo tenia aún más preocupado y trato de informarle a Mello antes de que este saliera corriendo de su oficina, Matt aún no salía de su cuarto y ya era más del medio día.

**Matt:**

El pelirrojo se despertó al día siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al parecer dormirse llorando no era la mejor de las ideas. Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos. Esto no estaba bien, nada bien. Jamás se había atrevido a gritarle de esa forma al mayor y no tenía dudas de que el rubio estaba molesto. Pero…él se lo había buscado ¿no? No tenía por qué sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado el día anterior. Gimió confundido y se recostó de nuevo en la cama mirando el techo. ¡Sólo Mello era capaz de confundirlo tanto! Lo había sentirse estúpido y cabe decir que no lo era. Por algo era el tercero en línea. Sus pensamientos siguieron enfocados en su rubio amante. Lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro. Nunca se había sentido así por otra persona. Y fue en ese momento cuando aquella pregunta le llegó a la mente _¿Acaso Mello lo amaba también?_ Nunca se lo había dicho, lo contrario al pelirrojo. Y si… ¿el rubio no lo amaba? Y ¿si sólo lo usaba como un pasatiempo y no le tomaba en serio ¿ Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos deprimentes.

Tomó su celular viendo la hora, ya era más de medio día. Se levantó lentamente sin ganas de nada y casi automáticamente se vistió y salió del cuarto. Caminó despacio por los pasillos de Wammy mirando distraídamente a diferentes lados. Ya casi por el comedor se topo con una castaña que se veía bastante fastidiada. Sin nada mejor que hacer decidió saludarla.

-¿Qué hay Linda? –le sonrío de lado como solía hacer. La chica se sobresaltó y volteó a verlo con una gran sonrisa. Matt se quejó internamente. Sabía lo que Linda sentía por él y tenía claro que saludarla sin motivo alguno podría ser malinterpretado por la muchacha.

-¡Matt! – la castaña le dio un fuerte abrazo – Pues bien, yendo a almorzar. ¿Vienes conmigo?- el pelirrojo simplemente asintió, dejándose arrastrar por la muchacha hasta una mesa en medio del comedor. Linda le hablaba animadamente, contándole de los últimos artículos de arte que habían salido. Matt se limitaba a sonreír a pesar que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba. Después de un rato ambos se levantaron a recoger el almuerzo, la chica charlando animadamente. De un momento a otro se quedó callada, cosa que el de orbes verdes agradeció.

-Oye… ¿y el oxigenado…digo Mello?- La mención del rubio fue como un golpe en el estómago para Matt. Dejó de mirar a la chica, su mirada tornándose triste al momento que se encogía de hombros. –Que raro, siempre andas con él.- Los jóvenes regresaron a su mesa, los dos callados pensando en diferentes cosas. Linda reanudó la charla, Matt ya ni siquiera la miraba. Su mirada estaba fija en la puerta del comedor, teniendo los labios ligeramente abiertos. –Matt, oye… ¿Matt?- La chica siguió su mirada soltando un "ohh!" al ver la razón por la que el pelirrojo parecía en otro planeta. Mello estaba parado en la entrada del comedor, su mirada pasando de Linda a Matt y viceversa mientras notaba como la furia se iba apoderando de esos hermosos ojos azules. La castaña sonrió de lado. Estaba enterada de la relación de ambos a pesar que no le había contado nada. No era estúpida. También sabía que podía usar esto como venganza por las veces que Mello la había hecho quedar mal ante todo el orfanato. Y sin más, tomó el rostro de Matt con ambas manos, plantándole un beso en los labios sin quitar la mirada del rubio, quien los miraba atónito.

**Mello**

El rubio quedo inmóvil ante tal escena de SU pelirrojo y Linda o esa "arpía" como la llamaba Mello, simplemente no podía ver eso asique salió de allí tan rápido como pudo chocando con varias personas en el camino pero sin darles mayor atención, se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo y sentándose en el piso con las manos agarrando su cabeza y sacando unos cuantos cabellos dorados. ¿Desde cuando Matt prestaba la más mínima atención a esa mujerzuela de Linda? ¿Porque se estaban besando? ¿Acaso ya no lo amaba? ¿Matt lo había estado engañando? Preguntas como esas asaltaban la mente del joven rubio.

Tiro algunas cuantas cosas al piso acorde a como avanzabas sus pensamientos en su imaginación pero una pregunta que se formulo en su cabeza lo detuvo... ¿Que sentía por Matt? Es decir, una vez fue su mejor amigo, ahora no tenia muy claro lo que eran ¿Porqué sentía tanta rabia? ¿Impotencia?

El ya tenia claro lo que su pelirrojo sentía por el pero... ¿Qué sentía él? Acaso era ¿Aprecio?, no, esa fue descartada casi enseguida lo que sentía por Matt era mucho más que aprecio. Entonces, ¿Cariño? ¿Afecto? ¿Acaso se había vuelto dependiente del menor? No, eso era poco decir.

Después de varias dudas mentales y existenciales además de varias cosas rotas, pudo descifrar que lo que sentía por el chico de goggles era amor pero no se lo diría ¿O si?... Todo era muy confuso en la mente del rubio, esos ojos esmeralda tan hermosos lo tenían confundido, ¡Y allí estaba otra vez! echándole la culpa de todo a Matt. Él amaba al pelirrojo, pero jamás seria capaz de decírselo, al contrario de Matt, él no podía permitirse decir esa clase de cosas tan "vergonzosas" como las llamaba el. Pero si quería recuperarlo de las garras de Linda lo más seguro era que tendría que intentarlo.

Pero... Tenia que planear que diría, no podía simplemente quedarse parado y decirle de la nada "Te amo" No, claro que no. Tendría que planificar un discurso, el lugar, el momento preciso y ver que no haya nadie alrededor que pueda escucharlo al menos a unos 2 kilómetros ya que los gritos del pelirrojo se escuchaban hasta en todo el orfanato. Quizá... ¿"Oye... ¡Te amo!" y luego salir corriendo? No espera, ¿Qué babosidades le hacia pensar ese chico? Claro que no diría eso ¡PRIMERO MUERTO! y así se quedo pensando todo el rato aunque no hubiera sido mucho.

**Matt**

El muchacho separó bruscamente a la castaña. ¡¿Porque mierda había hecho eso?! Se quedó frío al darse cuenta de la razón. Linda y Mello se detestaban, se notaba a mares y sabía que ambos harían lo que fuera por molestarse.

Rápidamente volvió la mirada al lugar donde estaba el ojiazul, dándose cuenta de la falta de este. Se paró casi desesperado, saliendo por la puerta del comedor en busca del rubio. Lo conocía perfectamente para saber que había malinterpretado las cosas. Continuó a paso rápido, buscando a Mello con la mirada a lo largo de los pasillos del Wammy's House. Pero poco a poco fue aminorándolos hasta quedar parado en frente de las grandes escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. ¿Porque tendría que buscarlo? Aún le dolía lo que el rubio le había dicho la noche anterior. Prácticamente le dijo que lo odiaba, pero... ¿así no era Mello? ¿No era por eso que se había enamorado de él? Su carácter fuerte, decidido e indiferente era tan sólo una mascara hecha para protegerse de los demás. Cuando estaba asustado, gritaba; para causar más temor de lo que él mismo sentía. Cuando se equivocaba, culpaba a otros; para que no se burlasen de él. Cuando quería demostrar lo que sentía, lo hacía de forma indiferente, como si no le importase; pero era porque no quería que lo viesen como alguien débil.

Matt se golpeó internamente. Se había jurado jamás lastimar a Mello y ya lo había hecho...en cierta forma. Podrían llamarlo masoquista, pero en verdad solo era un muchacho enamorado, que daría hasta la vida por ese maldito rubio bastardo.

Decidido, tomó rumbo hacia la habitación de Mello y entrando sin tocar lo encontró mirando por la ventana mientras comía un chocolate. Cerró la puerta tras suyo para luego comenzar a hablar.

-Mello...-susurró al momento que avanzaba hacia el de orbes azules- ...perdón. -sabía que no era su culpa exactamente, pero quería acabar con todo esto de una puta vez. Lo tomó en brazos, pegándolo fuertemente a él. Después de un rato lo separo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. -Solo quiero saber si...en verdad te importa esto. Mello...¿tú me amas?- se quedó callado mientras mirada los hermosos ojos azules del otro, esperando por una respuesta. La respuesta que decidiría si podrían seguir juntos o no.

**Mello**

Jamás creyó que escucharía a alguien preguntarle eso en la vida, se quedo quieto en los brazos del menor sin saber exactamente que decir. Ya tenia claro que Matt lo amaba pero seguía pensando en el incidente de hace un rato con Linda, ¿Matt se había disculpado? ¿Eso quiere decir que si había consentido ese beso? ¿Que significaba? No lo sabía... Pero quería seguir con el pelirrojo, no tenía ni la menor intensión de separarse de él ni un segundo más. Subió la cabeza un poco mirando fijamente a los ojos de este dispuesto a interrogarlo pero ante las interrogativas de Matt no tenia respuesta. Él si lo amaba pero no sabía como demostrarlo...

Ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Porque se enamoró de Matt? ¿Como empezó todo? ¿Estaría buscando respuestas innecesarias? Sin obtener alguna otra duda se inclinó para besar dulcemente al pelirrojo indicándole en ese beso cada sentimiento y emoción que sentía en ese momento. No tenía explicación para lo que acababa de hacer pero francamente sentía vergüenza al decir "Te amo" por eso cada vez que el otro se lo decía Mello reaccionaba mal o cambiaba de tema, lo avergonzaba sobremanera.

Decidido corto el beso intentando formular esas frases que tanto le habían costado siempre, si quera una vez se atrevió a decirle un simple "te quiero", por qué cada vez que lo intentaba decir terminaba gritándole al pelirrojo y pateando cosas al azar hasta que lo castigaran o hasta romper una ventana por lo que lo castigaban de igual manera. Pero... Matt siempre lo protegía cuando era algo de gravedad mayor, generalmente se echaba la culpa el y seguía pensando ¿Porque? La respuesta era simple, el pelirrojo lo amaba y ahora era su turno de demostrarlo y decírselo frente a frente. Lo tenia allí, y debía decirlo hoy quiera o no, por qué si no lo hacia estaba cien porciento seguro de que lo perdería y el rubio no quería eso, en lo absoluto. Lo que más apreciaba en la vida era a Matt, era la única persona que siempre lo comprendió y apoyo, él siempre estuvo allí en cualquier momento sin importar la situación y en algún azar del destino terminaron como algo más que mejores amigos.

Perr-... Digo, -se auto corrigió ya que no era el momento adecuado para decirle con ese apodo- Matt... Yo... -tragó saliva aún siéndole complicado decírselo. Pasaron minutos y todavía no decía nada, le costaba demasiado pero lo diría a como de lugar-... Te amo -dijo finalmente en un susurro sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

**Matt**

Matt quedó sorprendido ante el beso. Normalmente era él quien iniciaba cualquier caricia, pero apartó cualquier pensamiento y se dedico a corresponderle el beso. Al separarse se limitó a observar al rubio, trataba de descifrar lo que este sentía mirándolo a los ojos. Pero su tarea fue interrumpida al escuchar aquellas palabras con las que había soñado. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo! Sin esperar ni un minuto más beso de nuevo a Mello, esta vez más apasionadamente pero sin perder la ternura. Y así, poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron retrocediendo hasta caer en la cama, dispuestos a demostrarse lo que acababan de afirmar en palabras.

-THE END-

* * *

ToT no nos quedó tan mal… creo o-o

Para aclarar las cosas Mako escribió las partes de Mello y yo las de Matt. A pesar de haber sido un one-shot nos demoramos más de una semana al escribirlo porque algunas no teníamos tiempo hehe…

Esperamos haya sido de su agrado y vamos! Déjanos un review! Aceptamos críticas constructivas owo

Nos leemos pronto!

Mako & Mei


End file.
